narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Donovan Origami
Donovan Origami (Origami Donoban) is the Second-in-Command of The Watchers. He is the only male member. Background Due to the traditional memory wiping, Donovan does not remember his life before becoming a Watcher. Personality Donovan is a very polite, very well-mannered person. He possesses impeccable manners, and speaks in a very formal manner. He never fails to add respectful honorifics to the names of those he speaks to, and never uses contractions in his speech. He is quite serious, but will let out a few dignified chuckles every now and then. He believes in honor, and shows respect to all he meets. He never lets personal feelings get in the way of anything he does. It is this that makes him a good Second-in-Command to the Leader, though it is a common rumor among The Watchers that him and Sakura Patchwork ae involved in a purely sexual relationship. Appearance So far, only the tips of his pale toes and fingers have been revealed. Clothing Other than the brown cloak uniform of The Watchers, Donovan wears wooden sandals, feet wrappings, and hand wrapping. He also carries a purse-like bag with him. Abilities Donovan's entire body is paper. At any time, he can flatten his limbs into paper and fold them into weapons using origami. These weapons are just as hard and dangerous as real metal weapons. He can easily kill someone by folding his arm into a paper sword. However, Donovan is hesitant to use lethal force. Jutsu * Origami Paper Body Animation * Origami Style One: Sword Arm * Origami Style Two: Shield Arm * Origami Style Three: Paper Launcher * Origami Style Four: Paper Fist * Origami Style Five: Paper Claw * Origami Style Six: Kendama Arm * Origami Style Seven: Mallet Arm * Origami Style Eight: Axe Arm * Origami Style Nine: Club Arm * Origami Style Ten: Maul Arm * Origami Style Eleven: Flail Arm * Origami Style Twelve: Whip Arm * Origami Style Thirteen: Scythe Arm * Origami Style Fourteen: Hoe Arm * Origami Style Fifteen: Shovel Arm * Origami Style Sixteen: Pick-Axe Arm * Origami Style Seventeen: Drill Arm * Origami Style Eighteen: Wrench Arm * Origami Style Nineteen: Hammer Arm * Origami Style Twenty: Screwdriver Finger * Origami Style Twenty-One: Shear Arm * Origami Style Twenty-Two: Plier Fingers * Origami Style Twenty-Three: Scissor Fingers * Origami Style Twenty-Four: Tweezer Fingers * Origami Style Twenty-Five: Knife Finger * Origami Style Twenty-Six: Fork Finger * Origami Style Twenty-Seven: Spoon Finger * Origami Style Twenty-Eight: Toothpick Finger * Origami Style Twenty-Nine: Key Finger * Origami Style Thirty: Two-Dimensional * Origami Style Thirty-One: Tube Roll * Origami Style Thirty-Two: Spring Legs * Origami Style Thirty-Three: Spring Arms * Origami Style Thirty-Four: Tentacle Arms * Origami Style Thirty-Five: Spider Legs * Origami Style Thirty-Six: Paper Wings * Origami Style Thirty-Seven: Paper Airplane * Origami Style Thirty-Eight: Paper Shuriken * Origami Style Thirty-Nine: Paper Air Force Quotes * "Greetings." * "I apologize." * "Many thanks." * "I would very much appreciate it." * "Farewell." * "Pardon me." * "I must retire for the day." External Links Image made with TekTek.Org's Dream Avatar Simulator Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female